Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is a game released for the SNES. Rather than a sequel to Super Mario World, it is a prequel, set in the past, with Yoshi as the main character and also featuring Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Plot The Stork carries two babies, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi,and Baby Peach. across the sky. The evil Magikoopa, Kamek, having foreseen in his crystal ball that these three babies will foil his plans, flies by on his broomstick and hits the Stork. He grabs Baby Peach, but Baby Mario and Baby luigi falls toward the ocean. When Kamek discovers him missing, he sends his minions, the Toadies, after him. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi lands on top of a Yoshi on Yoshi's Island, along with a map. The green Yoshi realizes that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi wants to save Baby Peach from Kamek, so they sets out on a mission with Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to rescue her. The green Yoshi goes through Yoshi's Island, fighting off enemies while often switching with Yoshis of other colors, like Pink Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, and Yellow Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi fights Burt the Bashful, a Burt turned big by Kamek, and Yoshi defeats him. Yoshi continues his travels, and switches with the Blue Yoshi and Red Yoshi as well. Blue Yoshi fights the evil Salvo the Slime in a castle and defeats him. The Yoshis travel more areas, fighting off more enemies. Among these are more enemies turned big by Kamek. Yellow Yoshi always fights the first boss encountered in an area, and Blue Yoshi always fights the second. Yellow Yoshi defeats Bigger Boo, and Blue Yoshi defeats Roger the Potted Ghost, sending him falling to his death. After defeating more enemies, such as (in order, alternating between Yellow and Blue Yoshi) Prince Froggy, Naval Piranha, Marching Milde, and Hookbill the Koopa, a Purple Yoshi joins their team. They defeat Sluggy the Unshaven, Raphael the Raven (who apparently survives but is sent flying into space creating a constellation of him) and, finally, Tap-Tap the Red Nose, with Yellow Yoshi sending him to a fiery fate in the lava before the green Yoshi enters Bowser's Castle. After escaping Tap-Tap the Golden, Yoshi reaches Kamek, but the noise wakes up Baby Bowser, who flattens Kamek and fights Yoshi. Yoshi defeats him, but Kamek uses his magic to make him giant, destroying most of the castle. Yoshi defeats Baby Bowser, returning him to his original size, and Kamek flies away with him while Yoshi and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi rescue the Stork and Baby Peach. Then the Yoshis blow up what remains of Baby Bowser's castle. Characters *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Kamek *Baby Bowser For other boss characters, see the boss section. Enemies Bosses *Burt the Bashful *Salvo the Slime *Bigger Boo *Roger the Potted Ghost *Prince Froggy *Naval Piranha *Marching Milde *Hookbill the Koopa *Sluggy the Unshaven *Raphael the Raven *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Tap-Tap the Golden *Baby Bowser Locations ﻿Yoshi's Island ﻿ ﻿ Category:Games Category:SNES games Category:Prequels